Bicycle cranks comprised of aluminum alloy castings are known from the prior art, whereby on the one hand, a fitting arrangement is provided at an end of the aluminum alloy casting for the purpose of mounting a pedal, and on the other hand, a further fitting arrangement is provided for the mounting of a pedal spindle. It is also known to fit one or more gear rings on such bicycle cranks.
Disadvantages of the known bicycle cranks have proven to be the heavy weight of the bicycle crank, which in turn can cause problems with respect to structural strength, and the lack of a simple way to adapt its form to different optical and technical requirements.